At A Glance
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: He watched them waltz around the dance floor, lost in each others' eyes. They were the only ones on the dance floor, at that moment, the only ones that mattered, it was plain as day. Though they'd come for Abby and Tony's wedding, it was clear that their focus was transfixed elsewhere. McGiva. Some Tabby. And yes, it's Anastasia.


******At A Glance**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: He watched them waltz around the dance floor, lost in each others' eyes. They were the only ones on the dance floor, at that moment, the only ones that mattered, it was plain as day. Though they'd come for Abby and Tony's wedding, it was clear that their focus was transfixed elsewhere. McGiva. Some Tabby. And yes, it's_ Anastasia_.**

He watched the bride and groom take the dance floor amongst the other couples of the wedding party. Abby looked beautiful, in her white halter dress, the beautiful bride with her black sash and matching heels, now Tony's bride. Hard to believe, that his oldest and his- never admitted out loud- favorite had tied the knot, the first of his kids to do so. But they were happy, and that was all that mattered. A moment passed, as Tony looked around, searching for someone, and then he called out,

"McGee!" Abby turned, and spotting him, waved him onto the dance floor.

"Ziva! You two have to join us! You're the Best Man and Maid of Honor!" Several minutes went by in silence, before McGee strode to the edge of the dance floor, arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head.

"I'm not doing it, Tony. I'm sorry, but I don't dance." Abby turned a stricken gaze to Gibbs, as Ziva sidled up to McGee's side and put her hands on her hips.

"Gibbs! You have to help us out here!" He chuckled softly, shrugging, before turning to his two youngest agents.

"Go on you two. It's the entire wedding party, and she's right. You have to be out there." A moment passed, before Ziva, lips pursed in agitation, headed out to join the others. She turned back to McGee. He sighed and followed, stopping in front of her. Tony and Abby watched as Tim nervously reached out, slipping an arm around her waist. Slowly, Ziva reached up and took his hand, giving him a small, nervous smile as the music began.

He stood back with Ducky and Fornell, near the edge of the dance floor, watching as the couples began to waltz together in a beautiful, fluid motion. "Anthony and Abigail have certainly taken quite a leap. They deserve this happiness." Ducky said, beaming proudly. Gibbs nodded, but his gaze strayed from the bride and groom to the Best Man and Maid of Honor.

Ziva's knee-length black dress with the spaghetti straps and white sash hugged her form beautifully. The black heels she wore gave her much desired inches to her small frame, her makeup was subtle. Her long hair was pulled back in a pompadour, long dark curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders, and held with a white bow. And around her neck was her gold Star of David. She looked beautiful, every bit the radiant Maid of Honor.

As the wedding party continued to dance, his blue gaze continued to follow his two youngest. Tim said something to Ziva, and she laughed softly, seemed to correct him, and he blushed, stammering a response. They continued to dance, following the others around the dance floor, lost in soft conversation. He sighed. The wedding was beautiful, uniquely perfect for his oldest and his forensic scientist. And having his two youngest stand at their sides only cemented the bonds his team had forged. They were a family.

Silently, he counted out the steps to the waltz, memories of he and Shannon dancing together coming back._ It's one-two-three and suddenly-_

When the rest of the wedding party stopped, including the bride and groom, Tim and Ziva continued to dance, lost in each others' gazes, the only people in the world. Everyone else on the dance floor turned to watch the Maid of Honor and Best Man; Tony and Abby had moved to join Gibbs and the others, watching their friends.

"They looke beautiful together, don't they?" Abby asked, wrapping her arm around Tony's waist. He pressed a kiss to her head, grinning.

"It looks like Probie's finally found his Ninja princess." He joked. "He's definately in love."

"How do you know?" Abby asked, looking up at him. He met her gaze, smiling.

"Because I know what it looks like, Abbs." He kissed her sweetly, turning back to watch their friends. Gibbs nodded silently, watching his two youngest continue to waltz. They'd all been through so much; all four of them deserved happiness, love, marriage. But Ziva had never considered it, what with her profession and where she'd grown up, and Tim had never believed in love-

"Maybe we'll have anothe wedding to attend!" Abby said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

He sighed. Oh dear._ I see it at a glance-_

As the pair swept by their surrogate family, Gibbs saw how Ziva seemed to glow as she waltz out and then took Tim's hand again. She was glowing, smiling, looking absolutely confident in herself while she waltz in his arms.

"Or maybe they'll elope. You know Timmy's never been one for big displays."

"Yeah, but Ziva _deserves_ the fairytale wedding. Especially after all they went through in Ontario."

Gibbs glanced at his other two, before his gaze shifted back to his youngest. _She's radiant a__nd confident and born to take this chance._

They had been through a lot; when they'd gone up to Ontario to trackdown a witness, Ziva had been snatched off the street while they'd been tailing their witness and sold into underground slavery. Tim had been beaten to a bloody pulp and had spent days in the hospital. When he got out, he swore he wouldn't return to the states without Ziva and went after her, posing as a pimp to enter the society. It had been weeks without any contact from Tim, but two months after he'd entered the society, NCIS had busted the group in Boston. They'd found Tim in a back bedroom of the rundown hotel, bloody and beaten, and holding a limp, barely conscious Ziva in his arms. They had all later found out that Ziva had been raped repeatedly, assaulted and tortured.

When they returned to NCIS, Ziva had turned to Tim; he'd become her confidante, her best friend, because, while he hadn't gone through what she'd gone through, he'd been there, in the society, and had seen the horrors she'd witnessed. Eventually, they'd started dating, going out to dinner and seeing movies together, growing closer and closer. So when Tony proposed to Abby, everyone was expecting Tim and Ziva to become engaged not long after. But both had kept quiet, even keeping away from each other for several days. And now, with Abby and Tony married, speculation was swirling about when Tim and Ziva would tie the not.

_It's bound to happen soon. You know that. You taught her well. You taught them both well._

Ziva giggled softly as they waltzed past their friends, and Tim was smiling. They looked so in love with each other, it was aboslultely inevitable that a proposal would happen.

_You planned it all. Maybe you didn't realize it at first, but you did plan it, when you sent them on that assignment. God only knows what happened those three weeks in Montreal before the shit hit the fan, but still... It happened with you and Jen in Paris, with Tony and Abby in Mexico when he accompanied her, it was_ bound_ to happen with Tim and Ziva..._

The others of the wedding party had moved to the edges of the dance floor now, all watching the Maid of Honor and Best Man, as they continued to waltz, unaware that the music had changed to another slow song and that they were the only ones on the dance floor. As they passed by again, he saw the look of absolute love on Ziva's face, sparking in Tim's green eyes-

_They look so beautiful together, they really do make a striking couple. You did good, pairing them together as partners, Jethro. You just forgot..._

"It Scotland, we have a saying, 'There is no cure for love other than marriage.' And I believe, in this case, it will prove most certainly true." Ducky said, but Jethro ignored him, realizing that the old M.E. was right.

_Romance._

When he looked up, it was to see Tim and Ziva waltzing in front of them, though Tim's green eyes only saw the exotic Israeli. Gibbs sighed inwardly. His younger son looked absolutely in love. And Ziva... her dark eyes were alight with happiness and bliss. _Oh Gibbs, how could you do this? How will you get through this? You never should have let them-_

As they continued to dance, he realized that no matter what he did, no matter how he acted, no matter the rules, they were bound to give in, and some day, he would be here once again, giving Ziva away, watching her dance with Tim as husband and wife. There would be an engagement party, dress rehearsal, wedding day, baby showers, birth announcements, family dinners, school plays, graduations... everything he never got to experience with his own daughter. Everything Kelly had been denied when that bomb ripped through their car.

The pair slowly came to a stop, and after a moment, Tim leaned down, taking her lips in his. Abby squealed in excitement, and as they broke the kiss, Tim whispered something softly to her. She nodded, nudging her nose against his. He grinned softly, pulling her back for another kiss, before lifting her into his arms and twirling her around the room. When he set her back on her feet, Abby rushed towards them, Tony in tow. As the four ended up in a mass of arms and legs, hugs and kisses, Gibbs heard the snap of a camera, and turned, to see Fornell taking another shot. He shook his head, a small smile on his face as he turned back to his kids.

_Dance._


End file.
